


A "scandal" they call it

by Orangetornado



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gyukook, Irresponsible Jungkook, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Responsible Mingyu, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangetornado/pseuds/Orangetornado
Summary: How long can they stay silent? How long can they keep lying. And how do they handle getting caught in a scandal?OrMingyu is doing all he can to avoid a scandal, but what if that's what Jungkook was after all along?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A "scandal" they call it

There was no way they could go out on a proper date. Not after what happened the last time. And they weren't even in a relationship back then. 

**Video goes viral of SEVENTEENS Mingyu and BTS Jungkook flirting**

**BTS Jungkook and SEVENTEENS Mingyu suspected to be in a relationship after fans point out suspicious behaviour**

**Jungkook and Mingyu reportedly went on a date together after getting caught flirting at the Golden disk awards**

**Netizens claim to have spotted Jeon Jungkook and Kim Mingyu at Gangnam together**

**Leaked messages allegedly shared between SEVENTEENS Mingyu and BTS Jungkook suggest they’ve been going on several dates**

**[BREAKING] BTS Jungkook & SEVENTEENS Mingyu confirmed to be in a relationship**

Yeah... it was a mess.  
Both Big hit and Pledis had to put out statements clearing up the misunderstandings.  
If that’s how bad it was when they were just friends, imagine the uproar that would be raised if they were to be caught this time.   
This time it’s not only the hyper netizens that are the issue, it would take a toll on Jungkook emotionally aswell. Because honestly, there’s nothing more he wants than to shout out his relationship to the world.

“Congratulations on your relationship! Aw, you guys look so cute together! How did you know Mingyu was the one? Who made the first move? I’m dying to know-"

“Kookie, what are you doing?” Mingyu finally asked after watching Jungkook skip around the room rambling congratulatory praises to himself.

Jungkook just smirked and walked towards Mingyu sitting on the edge of his bed. He ignored the question and continued his ramblings. “So Jungkook, how does it feel to be in a relationship with _the_ Kim Mingyu?” He straddled Mingyus lap. “You’re so lucky to be dating someone so cool, cute, charismatic, talented, charming, handsome, gentlemanly, sexy, sexy brained, sexy voice, sexy body, se-oof!” He got a pillow to the face. He was about to hit him back with the pillow but Mingyu was covering his blushing face with his hands, giggling frantically. So cute! “I mean, I was hoping for a kiss but this is okay too.”

Mingyu just about calmed down, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. “Okay but for real, what are you doing?” 

Jungkook sighed. “Oh you know, just fantasizing.” He hooked his arms around Mingyus shoulders. “Wouldn’t it be nice to show off my awesome boyfriend? Just imagine, we’d be such a hot couple.” he joked.

Mingyu smiled but the solemnness in his expression was apparent. “We talked about this already. It... it won’t be like that.” He sighed.

Of course they both know, what with being in two of the biggest boy groups in Korea, it’s not like any of them could simply date as they please. Let alone with eachother. Unthinkable. The backlash they’d receive would be immense. Sure, they have fans who will support them no matter what, but then they have the media to deal with. The kind of media that likes to make dramas out of people’s personal affairs.  
Jungkook leaned his head on Mingyus shoulder, placing a few kisses there. “I know. Isn’t it nice to think about a positive outcome though? I mean, imagine dating a whole KIM MINGYU! How could anybody hide that? Oh the struggles I face!” He overdramatically sighed.

“Jungkookie~” Mingyu said in a mock whiney voice. “You flatter me too much!” He falls back onto onto the bed, pulling Jungkook with him. They giggled and kissed and tackled eachother, full of love. “Besides, I’m only the second best boyfriend in the world.” 

“Yeah, I gotta admit, Seokmin is pretty spectacular.”

Mingyu slapped his arm playfully. “I was say you’re number one but now that you mention it, Seokmin is kinda amazing.”  
And there they laughed, joked and fantasized favourable circumstances.

***

_“We definitely got to hang out one day!”_ _Mingyu said once they finally got to resume their conversation after the track race._  
_Jungkook nodded in agreement. In the distance, he saw Seokjin, Seungkwan and someone he couldn’t quite recognise playing a game together. Taehyung was styling Jeonghans hair. It was cute. Jungkook smiled to himself. He already made friends with Yugyeom and Bambam of Got7. With the lifestyle they live, it was always a gift to make any new friends. Today he’d gotten closest to Minghao, Mingyu and Seokmin of Seventeen._

_Jungkook got on so well with Mingyu, he couldn't wait to start chatting with him. They exchanged numbers back at the isac so he was practically vibrating with anticipation. He checked his phone frequently to see if Mingyu had texted. Or contemplating whether he should text first. But he was too nervous for that. Why? He doesn’t really know. Mingyu's a cool guy, so what’s he getting nervous about?_  
_He was so on the edge of his seat, Jimin even asked if everything was alright. At that point, Jungkook had resolved to just text himself. He stared at his phone for about 4 minutes, just working up courage. But then-_

**_New message_ **

_Mingyu: Hi, it’s Mingyu :) What’s up?_

_The simple message gave Jungkook a pang of adrenaline._

_Koo: Hey, not much. Just been thinking, I had fun with you at the isacs_

_Mingyu: Totally! I’m lucky I got to hang out with you there. It would have been really boring otherwise ha._

_Koo: Speaking of hanging out, how bout I take you up on that offer of meeting with you again?_

_Mingyu: haha, of course. I’ll check my schedules and let you know when I’m free_

_Koo: I’ll do the same. Then we can plan the date_

_Mingyu: Oh, um, just us two?_

_Jungkook panicked for a second. Why did he have to say “date"?!_

_Koo: I mean, you can bring Seokmin and Myungho along. Plus, Bambam and Yugyeom might wanna come. We can have an outing together!_

_Mingyu: Oh right, hehe, we can make it a whole 97 line thing_

***

And thus, the 97 line group came to be. They like to meet eachother as often as they can, and considering they all know about Mingyu and Jungkooks relationship, they sometimes all go out together to hide the fact that those two are going on a date.  
This time, it was a bowling date, disguised as another 97 line outing. Whenever they’re on their dates, the other 97s agreed that they'd kinda just look away when Jungkook and Mingyu want to be romantic. It _is_ supposed to be a date after all. Jungkook and Mingyu in turn agreed to no romantics when they’re just hanging out as a group in general. Only when it’s specified that it’s a date.

The group were at the counter giving their shoe sizes to the bored looking lady who then handed out their bowling shoes.   
Jungkook chose that moment to take Mingyus hand in his. The lady at the counter glanced at them, her eyes flickered down to their hands. She made eye contact with Mingyu who fidgeted uncomfortably. Jungkook, getting confident, stands closer to Mingyu and leans his head against him. The lady raised her eyebrows then looked away. Mingyu let out a breath. Jungkook was awfully brave today.

_Really brave_ , Mingyu thought as he felt Jungkooks firm hand travelling higher up his thigh than usual. He put a hand over Jungkooks, looking at him with questioning eyes. But Jungkook took that hand and laid a kiss there. Minghao was already telling the others to avoid looking at them. Normally, their romantic moments in public consist of whispered sweet words, linked arms, knowing looks and winks. The rest was for behind closed doors. So why was Jungkook so eager today?

Mingyu leaned down to whisper, “Jungkook-ah, what are y-"

Jungkook kissed him.

Mingyu held Jungkook away from him and scanned the area frantically. A little child in another lane was pointing at them and saying something to their mother. The mother just scolded the child for pointing. Close one.

“Seriously, Kook?”

“What did I do?” Jungkook asked innocently.

“You know what you’re doing. We're supposed to be discrete, remember?”

“Yeah but, well, it’s a date. I just think, you know, we can be a little more lenient.”

Mingyu pinches the bridge of his nose. “Whether it’s a date or not doesn't change that we have to be cautious.”  
Jungkooks expression falls. He bites his lip and faces his lap.

Mingyu sighed and placed his hand over Jungkooks. “Kookie,” he says softly, “Why suddenly-"

Jungkook looked at him, hurt evident in his eyes. “Don’t you like me?”

***

_“I like you.” Jungkook blurted out suddenly. He nervously waited for Mingyus reaction._  
_Mingyu wasn't saying anything. He sat frozen. The kart he was riding in the video game rode off a cliff._  
_Jungkook started fidgeting uncomfortably, wanting to break the silence but not knowing what to say._

_Mingyu finally snapped out of it. “Well, yeah, duh. I’d hope that’s a given by now, haha. We're friends right?” he tried to come off as casual but the waver in his voice could still be heard._

_Jungkook licked his dry lips. “More than a friend, okay. Mingyu-yah, I like you. It’s okay if you don’t, uh- You don’t even have to respond now if you don’t want to. In fact, you can totally forget I even said that, haha, don’t worry about it. Don’t even-"_  
_Jungkook rambled on while Mingyus heart ran a mile a minute._

_“Do you- do you really mean that?” He asked quietly, as if in disbelief._

_Jungkook gulped. “Yeah... I really do.”_

_Mingyu dropped the game controller and engulfed him in a tight embrace. His arms were so strong, Jungkook almost couldn’t breath. But he didn’t care. His heart was full._  
_Mingyu released him then held his face in his hands, stroking his thumbs either side. It’s the first time Jungkook had ever seen him look like this. The dazed smile and adoring eyes, kinda glazed over like he was about to cry._  
_“Jungkook-ah... are you sure you want to do this?”_

_“I’m sure.”_

_“Because, you know we can’t be open about this,”_

_“Yeah, I know.”_

_“We’d barely have time to be with eachother,”_

_“I know that.”_

_“If we get caught-"_

_“Mingyu,” Jungkook caressed Mingyus face softly. “I've thought about it already. I really want this. I... really like you. So much.”_

_Mingyu turned his head to the side and kissed Jungkooks palm. “Good,” he smiled, “’Cause I like you too.”_

***

If ever the two had arguments, the relationship being secret was usually the main cause. Though it was that same reason that also lead them to mischievous escapades.

“I love you.”

“Shh!”

Jungkook just laughed seeing Mingyus slight panic. He had just said that at normal volume. Not even whispering.  
“Lighten up, Gyu-yah. Can’t I tell my lovley boyfriend how much I love-"

Mingyu covered his mouth and looked around him. They were in the park and there were only a few people around. Before he could reprimand Jungkook for his recklessness, he noticed how much closer they were standing. Removing his hand from Jungkooks face, he saw the faint blush dusted across his cheeks. He wanted to kiss them.   
Mingyu quickly pulled him away from the other 97s, behind the first tree he could find. He held Jungkook by the waist. Jungkook was looking at Mingyus lips with desire. But Mingyu, with all the will power he could muster, pulled back a bit. Jungkook, however, tip toed in order to latch his teeth onto Mingyus shoulder in a playful bite. Mingyu likes to bite, so Jungkook was teasing him. Mingyu sucked in a sharp breath.   
They quickly sprung apart when someone in the park went jogging past them.   
Jungkook looked at Mingyu, but Mingyu didn’t look mad at him. He looked, quite thrilled. Perfect.

“What it we got caught, huh?” Jungkook smirked.

“I guess I’ll have to punish you then.” Mingyu said, equally as playfully.

Jungkook slipped his hand into Mingyus back pocket and squeezed. “Are you really gonna punish me, hyuuung~”

Mingyu quietly cursed to himself. “We gotta go.”

After alerting their friends, they headed off to Jungkooks room. As soon as they got through the door, Mingyu had pinned him to the wall, biting at his neck.   
Jungkook clawed his fingers across Mingyus back. “Oh Mingyuuu, I think people were watching us~”

“Oh you think so? What if it was dispatch?”

Jungkook licks across Mingyus lips before biting into the bottom one. “I heard a picture taken. Imagine if that gets out.”

“What a crazy headline. Jungkook from Bangtan boys, the biggest band in the world, is dating in secret?” Mingyu breathed deep into Jungkooks ear.

“Mmm, sounds like a big scandal, hyungie~”  


Mingyu couldn’t handle being called hyung. He kissed Jungkook hard, his tongue sliding in while his hands reached under his top, lifting it off. “I love you.” He panted.

“Take me, Mingyu hyung!”

“Shhh, not so loud baby. Your hyungs will hear you.”

“So what if they do!” Jungkook kissed down Mingyus torso. "What are they gonna do, tell everyone?"

Mingyu moaned loudly, fingers threading through Jungkooks hair. "Maybe they will. Maybe then I can finally touch you in public."

Jungkook grinned devilishly. “What do you say, Gyu? Let’s make this a scandal!”

  
Coming down from their high, Jungkook saw the look Mingyu was giving him.

“What?” He asked, feigning innocence.

“Koo.” Mingyu said in an accusatory tone.

“Pfft, as if the hyungs were really here. I already told them what I was planning so they took a trip out.”

“I’m talking about what you pulled at the park earlier.”

“Oh come on. There were only a bunch of old people around. It’s not like they care about celebrity drama.”

Mingyu sat up and shrugged. “You never know. One of those oldsters could be an undercover spy out to get us.”

They laughed as Jungkook sat up and hugged him round the waist. Mingyu stroked his hair. “Its really hot when you're like this.”

Jungkook licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. “I could get like this more often if you like~”

“Koo, stop being reckless in public.”

“But look how much you enjoyed it. Bah!” He got a pillow to the face.  
It’s not like Mingyu didn’t want it. He was just aware of the consequences.

***

_The first scandal. Before they were even dating. There they were at Gangnam, just, being friends. They watched a movie, went for a dinner... okay yeah, it does sound like a date but, y’know, it wasn’t._  
_There were many onlookers. Some gawked at them. Some whispered to each other and giggled. Some even took pictures. But Mingyu and Jungkook paid no mind. They decided to just enjoy themselves. They were naive back then._  
_Jungkook scrolled through the seemingly endless rumours, talking about something between Mingyu and himself. He worried about how Mingyu was feeling about this. It’s not only that he worried about though. He actually did want to confess to Mingyu soon. Now it was probably a bad time. He wondered if this would make things awkward between them._  
_He read over the Big hit damage control statement again._

_“We apologize for any misunderstanding. Jungkook and Seventeens Mingyu are close friends. Please respect the privacy of our idols relationships and personal activities.”_

_Close friends, he kept reading over. Just friends. He sighed. He had been flirting with Mingyu for some time. He didn’t know how much he’d noticed but sometimes it felt like he was flirting back. All he had to do was confess his feelings. He was so close! Now he doesn’t even know if Mingyu would want to hang out with him anymore._

_**New message** _

_Gyu <3: It’s alright koo :)_

_Jungkook grinned, growing giddy inside. He must have read his mind._

_Koo: Thanks gyu <3_

***

It was much worse this time. This is the second time the issue is being brought up. And they really were dating this time. How could the companies come up with an excuse now? The media was out of control. Big hit and Pledis released statements, just like last time, but that wasn’t enough. Everyone was talking about this, Korea and internationally.   
He read the statements. Again, just friends. But this time, it was a lie.

“I'm sorry. Please talk to me, Mingyu-yah.”

Mingyus arms were folded. Looked like he really was mad this time. “You went too far, Jungkook.”

“I didn’t- it wasn’t that much.”

Sure, it was only a kiss on the cheek. With his arms around Mingyus waist. In a very boyfriend-y manner. In an area crowded with people. Yes, he did this on purpose.

Mingyu rubbed his hands over his hands over his face in distress. “I just- I can’t believe this. How could you be so irresponsible?”

“Are you really blaming me for this? Why don’t you give some of that energy to dispatch who are always tailing after us.”

“You know we can’t control that. Can’t you at least try to be a little responsible? It’s only going to get harder and harder to keep hiding this-"

“What if I don’t want to keep hiding it?”

Mingyu looked dumbfounded. “That’s selfish, Jungkook! Did you even think about our members? Our fans?! It’ll be all of us getting backlash for this! Not just us two! Didn’t you think about-"

“I know!” Jungkook cried out, crumbling to his knees, tears coming out in streams. “Yeah, I know all of that, I’m so selfish, right?! Maybe I wanted to cause a scandal! Irresponsible, right?! Maybe I got sick of acting like you don’t mean everything to me! Maybe I hate having to read ‘just friends’ when were more than that!” he sobbed into his hands. It was all his fault, he thought. He couldn’t get away with this mistake, could he? He felt crushed. Until he felt those familiar, strong, comforting arms encircling him. Mingyus own tears wetting his shoulder.   
“Would it be easier for you... to break up with me?” Jungkook whispered, his whole heart on the line.

Mingyu pulled back and held Jungkooks face in his hands. Much like when he first confessed. “Never, Jungkook-ah,” he wiped Jungkooks tears while blinking away his own. “No matter how hard it gets, I don’t want us to break up.” He hugged Jungkook again. “I love you so much. But that’s why I’m so careful. I don’t want to lose you.”

Jungkook squeezed Mingyu back, tightly and sighed. “Why do we have to make compromises? I want people to know. And I want it to be a happy thing.”

Mingyu nodded. “Me too, Kookie. I wish the world was like that.”

Jungkook watched through his phone screen anxiously, biting his nails. Seventeen were having an interview. He just knew what was coming up. It was unavoidable.

“The next question is for Mingyu-ssi. A lot of fans have been asking, there’s news going around that you and BTS Jungkook are in a relationship. Can you tell us more about that?”

Mingyu was nervous. It wasnt noticable to just anyone, but Jungkook could definitely tell. Jungkook was nervous too.

Seungcheol frowned. Who are they to ask questions like that? He looked like he was about to step in but Mingyu already started.  
He put on a presentable smile, showing confidence to the cameras.

“Oh that, haha. Jungkook and I-"

This is it. What he says next will greatly affect their groups, one way or another. Jungkook silently hoped he would tell the truth. Perhaps, just perhaps, it could lead to a change. Then relationships between idols would no longer be seen as some kind of “scandal". Wishful thinking of course, but there’s always hope. His legs bounced in anticipation.

“-are very close friends.”

Jungkook sighed. In disappointment? Relief? Perhaps both. He turned off his phone with one last thought.

_He did the right thing_.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
